Hiyori, Hibiya, and the Gingerbread House
by DK21
Summary: Parody of "Hansel and Gretel"


_**This particularly bored person **__**DOES NOT**__** own Kagerou Project. This fanfic is based on – of course – 'Hansel and Gretel' and I hope that you won't hate this so much... If this fanfic is similar to some other fanfics, just consider it a coincidence since this plot just popped in my head.**_

_**Hiyori, Hibiya, and the Gingerbread House**_

"Th-the woods?!" her childhood friend exclaimed as he heard her planning to herself, _Stupid me... _she thought as she wondered why she was reciting her plan out loud, her plan to be independent – just like her older sister that she never knew...

"Y-You shouldn't!"

"Shhhhhh...!" she hushed him as she pack a few more of her belongings, "What now if I shouldn't? I could if I wanted to – and I want to... Don't tell me you want to be a part of this too" she said with a smirk,

"I'd help you, but why pick the w-w-woods?" He protested,

"I knew that you're a scaredy-cat, _'I'd help you'_,right?_..." as if, _she thought"C'mon, the woods are just a compilation of big sticks stuck on the ground – Don't tell me - Are you scared of something that doesn't move at all?!" she said teasingly, provoking the person she's talking to,

"I'm not!"

"You're toooooooo scared to even follow me" she said as she swung her satchel on her, "You won't even dare," she said while blowing raspberries, "G'bye~" she said as she threw herself outside her bedroom window swiftly, but not swift enough, since Hibiya caught her. Glaring at her existence.

"Darn it... why am I even doing this..." He said with a sigh, feeling the very heavy load on his back, he now carried. His friend's satchel, food supply, clothes, necessities, and the so along with his stuffed backpack filled with his own clothes and a sleeping bag. Now, both of them were running-away, not the usual romantic-type, but, something else – more like that protagonist-and-slave-type. That she prepared for more than a month for her getaway was quite evident. She knew a trail, the kinds of berries that were edible and even poisonous ones (pointed at them as they traversed the small path uphill), the signs of danger, the positive signs of water, and other necessities for camping outside the protection of four walls. She seemed to know everything so well, except for one thing...

"You're not so good with directions... aren't you... Hiyori..." Hibiya finally said after three hours of walking wherever...

"Shut up stink brain... we're following a trail, so how could we become lost?"

"We're lost... aren't we...?"

"Of course not!"

"Then do you know where we are?"

"In the middle of nowhere else but the woods" she said exasperatedly...

"Genius..."

"Hey DOG, stop talking trash and entertain your MASTER, I'm bored!"

"Stop calling me your dog, I won't do anything that will entertain someone as sadistic as you, and... YOU ARE NOT MY MASTER!"

"Hmm~" she said amusingly as she sat on a rock, and looking away from him as she ordered him to fix everything up neatly "We're setting camp here"

"Hai..." he said exhaustedly as he carelessly dropped the load off his back, and making her angry and start yet another quarrel between them.

Even though he didn't felt like it, he still did it. What choice does he have?

"I've never seen the sky like this before" she noted absent-mindly as she motioned her hand towards the sky as if she's trying to grab at least just one of those little sparks from the whole multitude...

"Hmm?" As he stopped eating he looked up at the sky, "The sky was always like that..." he said as he toss a berry into his mouth, ignoring her poker face that was intently on him,

"Tch, Kill joy... anyway, those were nightshades, poisonous"

"Liar, these are blueberries." He said with a smirk. "Anyway... Not my fault that I don't always look up..." he shrugged,

"What?" she said with an expression that shows her usual disgust,

"That '_I've never seen the sky like this before..._' since I never looked up" he said in a nonchalant tone and in a slightly annoyed expression.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep with _my face_ looking at the sky" she said with a grin that seemed to be plastered on her face as she purposely dumped her head on Hibiya's lap (causing him to exclaim 'cuz of pain and fidget) and closed her eyes. She waited for strings of protests – but – she heard nothing else but a sigh

"Good night... Hibiya" she said with a yawn and quickly went to sleep.

It was morning when she woke up. Not with Hibiya, nor in the woods, but in her own bedroom.

"I HATE IT!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as she hurled the rest of her bags to her father/mother, "I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE THIS VERY LIFE OF MINE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled as tears now formed in her eyes, blurring nearly everyone and everything, but him and the woods.

"Y-you..." she started as she searched her mind for words, curses and sentences to shout at her treacherous dog, Hibiya, who she even _dared _to trust, but she only stammered as she pounded him her fists. Not allowing anything else to calm her down, not even his coaxing words that is able to seep through her was even able to stop her to running towards the woods.

"HIYORI!" was the very last word she heard from his mouth... The very last familiar sound she heard.

"HI-YO-RIIIIIIIIIIIII!" the desperate lackey-(well let's respect the poor guy)- boy shouted once again as he tried to once again. No results showed since yesterday's search for her, Hiyori, his childhood friend whom he loved one-sidedly... All his other comrades left him and tried consoling Hiyori's family... and he started regretting... bringing her back to her family that is... He also started wondering what would've happened if they continued their journey...

_I'll probably be her servant all my life... _is what comes up in his mind... _yet here I am still searching for her with my stomach growling just 'cuz of that stupid smell... _

"The smell of chocolate..."he muttered as he realized that the air to to his right carried that faint aroma – enough for him to distinguish it. He'd usually not dare... but he still ventured towards the smell...

"The Gingerbread house..." he said with shock/disbelief/fear then... _nothing... _He literally felt nothing... It was supposed to be a rumor to scare the kids away from the woods, a part of that usual '_test of courage_' of the kids in their village, the joke... which proved itself real... The delicious-looking house of candy which lies in the farthest corner of the woods, the rumored house in which a wicked witch lives in – waiting for kids that would find her, kids she'll devour-

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" silence, recognition of the voice, he ran to the door, opened it, and saw an albino swatting the floor with a broom, Hiyori on top of the chair, and he himself shouting, fear registered in his brain. Who would've thought that this guy was afraid of... rats...?

After the rats were chased away a sigh of relief replaced their expression of terror.

"KONOHA-KUNNNNN!" she said as she glomped the expressionless albino...

Then Hiyori exclaims _how useful, how thoughtful, how smart, how faithful(?- to how I dunno...) and how great _her new _[lackey]_ friend is at the same time making Hibiya feel himself degrade at every mention of his flaws... as if he was being stabbed with those words said in a monotonous timbre...

Moments became hours as Hiyori tried to explain how she ended in this cute house. Of course, it started at the moment she ran and that the next thing she knew she was given a handkerchief for her to wipe her tears dry and she was inside the infamous Gingerbread House which she soon learned was actually quite a problematic household always visited by unwanted visitors who tries to eat everything – especially that the house magically regenerates – therefore, a lifetime supply of cavities...

"But- we're leaving" she said breathlessly...

"_WE?_" Hibiya exclaimed,

"Not you BAKA-" she said as she took Konoha's arm, "_WE – ME AND KONOHA!_"

"I don't approve this..." he said monotonously at her vivacious statement...

"I don't need your worthless approval"

"Then I'll be coming, I can't trust a stranger to take care of someone I knew for nearly all of my life"

To this she grinned, "I don't care, at least _this_ stranger proved to be more trustworthy unlike someone I knew for nearly all of my life"

"Konoha-kun, sorry for the intrusion, I think Hiyori will be a bother to your trip and-"

"No worries, I don't think she will be" was Konoha-kun's fast reply

"Yeeessssss!" was Hiyori's exclamation then both she and Hibiya said "_huh_" and Konoha said _but,_

"I don't think you'll be a bother in my travels Hibiya-kun"

At first both were hesitant, but finally gave in. Hibiya showed that he was happy- he was since he'll be able to be with Hiyori but really hated the fact that they'll be with this strange albino with pink eyes. Hiyori may seem annoyed but deep inside she was really happy to be with Hibiya... And Konoha remains expressionless, though seems to be happy to be with other people.

And the three ended up leaving the gingerbread house off to find that yellow-bricked road which leads to an emerald city where they knew they'll be happy.


End file.
